everdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
William
Description William is a prince born from the star named Lilth. He is a beautiful individual with spikey blonde hair and long thick sideburns that trace his jawline. He has crystal blue eyes that have a pale soft glow during the evening hours. Because William was born from a star his body emits stardust, small sparkly flecks that shimmer even darkness. He is usually garbed in darker luxury clothes. William takes a casually serious approach to life. He is often seen as a trickster often times wandering away from groups only to return as another person entirely, as he is able to shapeshift into other humanoids. His light soft hearted tones tends to enchant people and often finds himself being chased by multiple love options. Gifted with a silver tongue and good looks he tends to be a talker. History William, being born of a star was taught how to wield a sword and shield from a very young tender age. He was tutored by only the best of teachers and, despite their best efforts, William hated the classroom. He preferred the combat aspect of his teachings. William was an artist in his young years, painting in his free time and crafting simplistic arts and crafts. His mother, Lilth was absent his entire childhood and he was only able to read the history books and fables of her deeds and accomplishments. At the age of fourteen he was considered a Star Knight. Not a grand achievement but definitely noteworthy of his advisers. He had even begun to develop magical abilities such as shape shifting, often times turning into his advisers and causing chaos. William wasn't able to leave his castle and because of this formed meaningful relationships with his advisers and even a few of the paintings. At the age of eighteen William, who still had never even seen his mother, was indoctrinated into the Throne, making him the ruler of the First Star. During his indoctrination his advisers had gone missing. William being without his mother or trusted advisers was seen by the other Stars as inept. The intense pressures became to much and he began to forgo his duties in order to find his advisers. At the age of twenty-one he discovers his advisers has left the star, the dimension even, to find their lost children. William, hell bent, began attempting to use his magic to tear open holes in the dimension. Apprehended and under constant surveillance he was unable to succeed. Angry, worried, and alone William became a twisted individual and murdered most of the men guarding him. Shortly after he learned that his darling dear mother, was coming home, to kill him. William was to be sacrificed to his mother so she could live longer. At the age of twenty-two he sat in his cell awaiting his mother to arrive on the star. His time was running out and he was all alone. A man, garbed most notably in a turquoise trench coat approached his cell and opened up a portal to the plane of existence known as the Ever Dark, Upon entering this new world he began searching for his advisers. Enlisting the help of a sketchy underground guild to find them. After discovering the Queen had enlisted his old advisers William decided to just simply stay a citizen of this new world, intent on making it a better place. At the age of twenty-five William had become a decent mercenary, traveling from place to place doing little things, hoping to make this world a better place. William, once again, was confronted by the man in the turquoise coat. Warning him that his mother would someday find a way to get him back. William, now aware that his time was once again running began his own race against his mother to find a way to destroy the Star Lilth. At the age of twenty-seven William was doing some mercenary work from the leaders of Fayte when he met the unlikely group led by a woman everyone called Teacher. Deciding to travel with the group he found himself in a constant state of chaotic peril. From being chased by a whole city of undead, to stealing a ship, to fighting off pirates, to charming elementals in a temple. He has become close with his new found group of friends. Ever so slowly revealing to Teacher and his friend Bear that he is the son of a star. Notable Occurrences William aided in the death of Teacher by using a magical card to weaken her in an attempt to knock her out to keep Coyote and her from killing each other, He, however, tipped the scales in Coyote's favor. William and the party got separated and went through different caves. The other party members encountered nightmares and terrible things. As well as memories from William, such as his room or his toys. Bear walked out with two little plushies of William. William however walked out with a set of Star Knight armor and a new sword. William was given a star globe by Coyote while they were staying in a village and shed a single tear. This is the first time anyone in the party had seen William cry, or seen how much he has started to miss his home star. William (being a shapeshifter) once left the party, and then came back as another person named Bill. Accidentally walking into Bear's childhood room and getting shot with a crossbow he revealed it was actually him and proceeded to have a fit for being shot. This is the only time the party has ever seen William show anger. Trivia William shows tendencies to either being bisexual, homosexual, or asexual. Ignoring most romantic advances from either gender. When shot by Bear with a crossbow he complain about how much it hurts. Hinting to the fact that he may not have ever felt intense pain before. William's eyes can change color depending on his mood, staying mostly blue, but can change to green, brown, or red. He can play the harp as well as dance, as discovered by Teacher during their date night. William is always blissfully unaware of others who have romantic feelings for him. Even when people have slept next to him in bed, he is frustratingly unaware about their feelings. Being a type of celestial William is only able to unsheathe his wings when he is on his home star. Category:NPC Category:Player Character